


Charlie's Angel

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Main Character Death, Matchmaking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Luna Lovegood is sent to interview an old childhood friend Charlie Weasley to be interviewed about the reasons why he works with Dragons, and is it right to preserve them. Not realising they both have their own brand of fire within that needs to be tended too. Neither realise well-meaning people back home were instrumental in these two coming together.





	Charlie's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own a sickle from the Harry Potter Universe, neither do I own the characters within. Just playing with the characters and world invented by JK Rowling.

 

 

 

**Charlie's Angel**

Today was the day someone was going to interview him on his career choice, he hoped he would get asked some insightful questions other than: They breathe fire, don't they? Hands in his pockets, Charlie Weasley strode to Norberta's pen. Norberta was a ten year old Dragon that he had acquired from his favourite person in the whole world, Professor Rubeus Hagrid. The silly name was due to a mistake in determining the sex. At first Hagrid thought it was a bull and called him Norbert. It was only when his then youngest brother, the Boy Who Lived, and their admittedly sexy friend, Hermione Granger, sent him out to Romania that it was found out that the bull was actually a cow, hence the A was added at the end to give the feminine twist she needed. Oh she was the most beautiful specimen of Dragon too. He sighed wistfully as he looked at the Norwegian Ridgeback. He loved Dragons. Preferred them to people actually.

“Hello sweetheart,” he said as he leaned on the cage. “Do you want to hear what is going to happen today?”

Norberta snorted. Charlie took that to mean: 'I suppose so.'

“We're going to have a visitor, she's some sort of reporter for a rather cult rag. I want you to be really polite to her okay darling?”

Norberta bowed her head and grunted, Charlie smiled at the submissive act. He had a special affinity with this particular Dragon. The old girl was nesting and she needed her space to do so. Which is why Charlie did not enter the pen. Never get between a cow dragon and her brooding.

“I've also got another letter from mum telling me to get a mate,” Charlie moaned. Norberta sniffed: 'Yes, I do not blame her, species needs to be continued on, and you are remiss in your duties as a human bull not to do so!' The seemingly knowing glance Norberta shared with Charlie put a smirk on his face as if to continue on: 'You would make fine, strong chicks!' At this somewhat private exchange of thought, Charlie laughed. “I guess if you could talk you'd be on my mum's side,” he chuckled. “Truth is, I have only ever liked three Witches in my life – excluding mum and Ginny of course,” Norberta tilted her head and inched it forward for Charlie to stroke her snout. “Nymphadora Tonks, but she preferred a Werewolf and they are happy together,” sighing as he thought of their brief relationship at school. His heart broke when she dumped him for reasons he still could not understand. “There was that Witch I met after the Battle, she did not last long. Heat of the moment sort of thing,” then his eyes softened at the thought of the other Witch. “Then there was Hermione Granger, who never accepted a date from me no matter how many times I asked her out, she was the one that introduced us, remember?” Norberta nodded. “Ah well, that is all past.” He became pensive all of a sudden as he gazed into her intelligent eyes. “I wish you could talk back to me, old girl,” Charlie sighed. “Sadly, there is no magical communication between dragon and human like there is with the rare ability to speak to snakes.”

Norberta seemingly sniggered. Well, Charlie smiled, can she understand me after all?

“Charlie!” A male voice shouted out from somewhere near a particularly hormonal female of Norberta's species. “We need help, we think the eggs breaking!”

Charlie rolled his eyes and banged his fist lightly on an iron bar. “See you later, girl,” he twinkled at Norberta.

Charlie walked over to Freya, the rather angry mother-to-be. “Hey girl, calm down, hey! We don't want the little 'un hurt now do we?”

He was soothing, he was gentle, and the females all responded to Charlie. The Romanian Magical Community all felt better at having Charlie Weasley here. He had a way with Dragons that was extremely cannily like the way Salazar Slytherin held sway over serpents.

Freya was relaxed enough for them to put a stunning spell on her; they then brought the egg out of the cage carefully. Not one of them had managed to calm their nerves over this procedure. Charlie placed it in a box with lots of straw and immediately took it to the incubating rooms. Not very many female Dragons were allowed to hatch the eggs naturally, as they were prone to damage their young in fits and stamping. Charlie had got this procedure down to a fine art.

CW/LL

Luna was nervous; she had known Charlie Weasley for some of her childhood, having grown up near him. But she had only known him as a slightly stand-offish boy. She was going to meet Charles Weasley the man! She was best friends with his sister, now Mrs Harry Potter, and she had a crush on his younger brother, now dead. Charlie Weasley was different from his brothers; he was weirder for a start. _Her_ kind of weird. That revelation just increased her nerves ten-fold.

She wondered if she could remain professional throughout all this. Ever since Hermione Granger had arranged this interview for her father's paper, the Quibbler. Not the joking reputation it once held for the community, because of Hermione's influence, it has the respect amongst the magical populace that was once held by the Daily Prophet. Luna was quite happy writing essays on all her theories, researching them in the far-flung corners of the world, gathering physical proof to back her musings up. She was quite happy being left to her own devices and doing what she wanted to do.

Suddenly, the world wanted to know about Dragons! Why? What was so interesting about them? Certainly not as fascinating to her as Crumple-Horned Snorcacks, and Nargles. Isn't there enough on Dragons already? Obviously not. Oh Hermione, Luna sighed, I adore what you have done for my father and I but... What was wrong with unexplored phenomena? Why did everything have to be based in facts that you can see? Hermione had only got the Editors job because she was better at catching errors and polishing off the material to pristine condition. Hermione still remained one of her closest friends, and as soon as that nickname was whispered amongst the staff, Hermione tenaciously stood up for her. It was still amazing to the once lonesome witch that she had such passionate friends to defend her.

Luna still smiled at the memory of Hermione laying into Cho in her Sixth year when she found out that Luna's things were still being stolen. It was only when Hermione threatened Cho's vanity did the older Ravenclaw do something about it. There was still no love lost between Hermione, Ginny and Cho. Cho still shamelessly flirted whenever she saw Harry – an action that Ginny took particular offence at and hexed the witch with a few good stinging jinxes that took the Healers in St Mungos an entire week to fully cure.

As per usual when Luna was reminiscing, she defaulted to her daydream world. Her thoughts meandered to finding the worlds first, in one of the many things that she believed existed, that the rest of the world didn't, when they were interrupted by heavy footsteps. A wizard clumsily stumbled in the Visitor's Room. A rather tousle haired, sweaty, dirty man. A rather good-looking, sweating, dirty man! Regretfully, Luna shook her head. Not only was he out of her league, he'd probably be just as scared of her as other men she liked seemed to be. Also, she was not here to ogle men. No matter how fit they were. She had a job to do.

“Charlie Weasley,” he introduced himself.

He offered his hand to her after he wiped them on some rather worn out cloth.

“Luna Lovegood,” she answered as she gingerly accepted his hand.

Charlie furrowed his brow.

“Hey, I know you, your father owns the Quibbler right?”

Luna blushed a lovely shade of red, lowering her eyes to the floor, shifting awkwardly in her seat. Trying to form a tactful response to this question that did not lead the wizard in front of her to believe she was as loony as she had been called before.

“No, he owned the Quibbler,” she replied coolly. “I am here because my Editor has sent me to find out what advantages, if any, to the Wizard Community at large Dragons offer?”

“Their blood has twelve useful properties in Potions,” Charlie said. “Although I can't remember what the hell they are. Potions was not my subject. Didn't like the teacher.”

“I hated Potions as well,” Luna said. “Although the teacher had nothing to do with it, I personally always admired his intelligence and creativity.”

She had dipped into her bag and was about to bring out a scroll-pad and a quotes quill. Charlie looked around the Visitor's Room realising this was not the right setting for the interview.

“Do you want to come to my office? I assure you it is much more comfortable there.”

Luna smiled weakly and picked up her bag. Shyly, she followed this man up the stairs. Luna observed the sweat practically dripping down his neck and onto his back. Surely that was uncomfortable?

“Why are you sweating?” Luna asked.

“Working with Dragons is hot work,” Charlie answered. “Something to do with the fire they breathe. I'm used to it though, my mother when angry, resembles something of a fire breathing dragon.”

Luna laughed as the memories of Mrs Weasley entered her thoughts, she had great admiration for Molly, but still could agree with Charlie's fond assessment. If there was malice behind the statement, Luna would have bristled and showed the world why she was one of the strongest witches to come out of Hogwarts in decades, as it was said in love her response was a slight laugh. The witch recalled that, at Harry's and Ginny's wedding, the Twins played a prank on Ginny! The fury that erupted from the Weasley Matriarch was something best left to the imagination. The Twins, it was reported, were not able to sit down properly for a month.

Charlie reached his office and he opened the door. “Here,” he said.

Gryffindor chivalry took over Charlie as he held the door open for her to walk in first and then he shut the door after his own entrance into the paper-strewn, disorganised office. Charlie was able to peruse the girl more carefully at close quarters. She had some reptilian quality about her, the way her eyes swung around her head reminiscent of a Lizard, and he found he was beginning to like her. He took in her body. It was not bad, at least she had some curves on her. The earrings, large dangling things shaped like goodness knows what, caused him to smile gently. She was weird all right, his type of weird. After a quick perusal, Charlie decided that now there was a fourth Witch he could add to the list.

Luna, however, could not help but think that Hermione would have a field day in this Office. She smiled affectionately at the image of her super organised friend sort out the random piles of parchments into cabinets and folders and whatever else she did with bits of paper. She swung her goggly eyes around, amusement and mirth glittered through her pupils as she silently observed that the room did look remarkably like its owner.

“Are you all right?” she asked.

Quickly, Charlie nodded. “Sorry, don't get to see many girls in this profession,” he said. “Most of them are too afraid of fire-breathing dragons to come near the pens.”

“Are there any other kind?” Luna asked.

That question flew him off balance.,“No,” he said. Hmm, perhaps he ought not to take things at face value. “They all breathe fire. The Komodo aside.”

“Then just say Dragon, it's so much easier for the quotes quill you see!”

Charlie frowned. This girl was not as dreamy as she looked; there was a perceptiveness there that could unnerve people. Not him though, Charlie thought. They were soul searching, viewing reality, and making it more colourful in her mind. Charlie concluded that he wanted his soul explored by those eyes. He shivered with anticipation of what the outcome of this meeting could hold.

After taking in the office and the sight of the sweaty wizard, Luna swished her wand and uttered a permanent cooling spell, vaguely wondering why it was not thought of before. A soft leather couch, and a cluttered up desk with a few family photographs, was all what personalised this space. It was when Luna had observed the room that she decided to look properly at the owner. Wistfully, she appraised him, and decided she found him _more than_ appealing. Any woman would love a big strong man like this in her life surely? Well, Luna smiled, she wouldn't mind. He had a wavy red lock flopping over his brow, Luna couldn't resist the urge to swipe it away, she walked up to him and smiled gently, admiration shining in her bulbous but wonderful eyes. Tenderly, Luna tucked the coil behind his ear, slowly she took a step back and returned his blush with one of her own.

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

“You're welcome,” she replied.

Primly, she sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs. Charlie tilted his head, he wished that they were wrapped around his waist, hugging him around the back as he was thrusting his... Do _not_ go there, Charlie Weasley.

“So what exactly is it you want to know?” Charlie asked.

“The angle we're looking at is preservation,” smiled Luna. “Our readers are asking: Why bother to preserve a species that, by all accounts, are the most dangerous beasts in the world?”

“Muggles preserve dangerous animals too,” Charlie said. “They keep poisonous snakes alive. Tigers, Leopards, Lions – any animal can be a danger if treated wrongly,” Charlie sat back languidly in his seat. “Did you know a domestic cat's claws hold a form of bacteria that could potentially infect the human blood system?” Luna shook her head physically emphasising that she did not know that, it was a good quote so she had the quill jot it down. “As for Dragons...” he drifted away as he pensively thought about how to defend his career choice. “They are only dangerous if you don't know how to handle them like with most things. I love Dragons, I always have done. Right from when I was a little boy and got my first Brand New Toy. A stuffed dragon. I looked up its species and from then on I was hooked. I come from a large family, as you know and in such circumstances, you are always striving for some semblance of individuality in a large family. For example, my brother Bill, he's into curse breaking. He works closely with Goblins, then he goes home to a part-Veela wife. Then again he's always been a little off his rocker, but that's what he likes to do.

My twin brothers are businessmen with the thing they know best. Jokes! Percy, well, he's the odd one out really, as he has taken to bureaucracy with alacrity. Then there was... was...” Luna's heart broke as she watched this strong man have an emotional breakdown. He picked up a photograph of his family and looked at one particular person, “Ron!” He sighed. “He'd have been a good inventor I suppose. Then there is Ginny, she became a World Class Quidditch star.” Luna nodded, she went to every one of her friend's matches, recording it on a muggle Video Camera. “Bloody brilliant she was too until Harry made an honest witch of her,” he joked.

“I guess you could say Dragons was _my thing_ to assert _my own_ personality within a home filled with them. At Hogwarts I hung around with Hagrid and we talked Dragons as much as we could. A hobby then turned to obsession, which then turned out to be a job, one I am proud to have. Okay, so I'll never be Minister for Magic, or Headmaster at Hogwarts, or any of those other fine jobs that my mother so desperately wanted one of us to have. I am happy with my career path, I'd rather be happy than right any day. Wouldn't you?”

Luna was shocked at his blasé attitude. “That I would,” she murmured as she looked down demurely at her notes.

“Look Luna,” Charlie said. The mood changed. He was fed up with acting responsible so he decided to take the Dragon by the horns. This still did not prevent him from shifting awkwardly in his seat. “Um, is there any chance that you would well, like to go out with me?”

Luna snapped her head up and opened her mouth, gaping like a fish. Being asked out was a rarity, often a source of humour at school, where boys would ask her out and then stand her up.

“Really?” she asked with a suspicious tone to her voice. A rather odd light in her eyes.

“Sure,” Charlie shrugged trying to be nonchalant. “Where are you staying?”

“At The Vampire Inn,” she said still wary of his intentions.

Charlie laughed. “That was my home before I found a more suitable place. Pick you up at seven?”

Still uncertain, Luna decided she would trust one last time. “All right then,” she said.

She supposed that she could easily get more information through this date and maybe... her blush deepened at the thought that maybe, if he was genuine, something could develop.

CW/LL

Charlie had showered, dressed in his dark green party robes, and fixed his hair to some semblance of order. Taking in a deep breath, he apparated to The Vampire Inn. She was ready. Arrayed as she was in, what he assumed, were her party clothes. Warmth spread through his heart as she displayed more of her idiosyncrasies, proud of her courage to be herself. She stood there looking eccentrically pretty in a flowing sun flower dress, complete with a yellow top hat with a real sunflower attached to the band, standing two foot high. She had accessorised her outfit with non-matching jewellery that looked like shrunken food with a preservative charm. Charlie could not help the grin on his face as he realised she was wearing tomato earrings, a necklace made out of carrot slices and a bracelet that had green beans dangling from it complimented by a ring with a dew sparkled lettuce in place of the jewel.

“You look nice,” he said as he took her hand.

He shivered wonderfully with the contact.

“So do you,” she said.

“So, are you ready then?”

Luna nodded. She shook when he took hold of her hand and her body was screaming for more just to keep her steady.

They went to Troll Rock, a club for the younger members of the Wizarding community. They danced to some wild rock tunes being the most erratic and fun dancers out there. They drank at the bar, and ate in the adjoining restaurant. Shouting joyfully over the music, Luna found out more about Charlie, and Charlie found out more about Luna.

The most interesting thing they both found out about each other was one unspoken thought that was said with their eyes. They wanted each other; Charlie knew this one night could be the start for the rest of his life. Luna knew she could pack up her quill. She was confident that Hermione could find a new reporter. A profound certainty took over her soul as she suddenly realised that this man was the one for her.

Charlie decided it was getting late and he wanted her alone. He escorted her back to the Inn and she led him to her simple room.

“We could have come back to my place,” Charlie said.

Luna chewed her lower lip.

“We could get there now,” she answered.

Charlie walked up to her and picked her chin up. His heart beating fast, brooding dragons he could handle, kissing this girl he couldn't. She stepped closer to him making it slightly easier. He lowered his head and placed his lips on hers. She responded and rubbed her hands up his chest and up to his shoulders. She eventually snaked her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. Their bodies bumped awkwardly as they let their nerves overcome them.

“You don't have to do this if you don't want to,” Charlie panted after that fantastic first kiss.

“I want to,” she breathed.

For the first time in her life she felt like a woman. He placed his arms around her waist and gave her another wonderful, dreamy kiss.

He held her tight as their bodies became warmer with the close contact. Her breasts perked up at the gentle caresses of his roughened fingers, the harsh contrast of rough and smooth exciting her nipples and a warmth to settle somewhere low in her body. Charlie slowly peeled off her robes, gasping with pleasure and appreciation as her smooth pale flesh revealed itself. Pure and sweet.

A hidden beast roared within him as he picked her legs ups with his hands and pulled them over his waist, kissing her roughly. Demanding and gruff but full of the fire of the Dragons he so loved. With a laugh he deposited her gently on the bed. He could not believe he was to have this witch. Pupils dilated as he observed how she lay there, spread like an angel before him to devour sinfully, there never was more truth to the the story of the Dragon And St George. Only, Charlie thought, if St bloody George turned up I'd tell him to find his own girl.

After a blissfully awesome kissing session on the bed Charlie rose up. Heated gazes locked with only one intention in mind. Impatiently, he shook out of his dating robes and he stood before her proud and fully erect. The way he stood put Luna in mind of that famous statue constructed by Michelangelo. Nerves took over Charlie as he pulled a hand through his hair making it fall back into its usual disarray. Long swift steps had Charlie at the bed. Almost in a pounce, he straddled her hips, gently pinning her to the mattress. Reverently he took in the sight of her full round breasts and kissed them one at a time. She moaned and tangled her fingers within his curly mass of red hair. Urging him on to suck harder, to bite more freely, to lick wherever he wanted his tongue to go.

“Oh Charlie,” she sighed as he suckled in her tit almost hungrily. Like he was a baby enjoying its first meal outside the womb. “Charlie, please, lower. I want your mouth lower.”

By now he was in his own haze because, instead of going lower like Luna wanted, Charlie raised his hot mouth up. Continually kissing and nibbling her neck and earlobes, his mouth seeking her tender spots making her writhe below him. She parted her lips and licked them sensuously. Charlie noticed and growled as he attacked her mouth with fervid desire. All Luna could do was allow his tongue to dominate hers letting out a guttural groan of her own.

It was when he prodded her centre with his turgid rod that she let out a tiny squeal. They stopped kissing: “I thought this is what you wanted,” he uttered.

“I do,” she murmured. To prove to Charlie she desired him, Luna spread her legs further apart, allowing him to feel how wet and wanting she was.

With his fingers, Charlie opened her folds, marvelling at the way she moaned. His fingers burned against the sensitized flesh. He slipped in one finger to help stretch her, shortly after it was joined by two then three of his digits – each new one sending thrills up her spine and shudders down her legs. When Charlie was certain she'd be able to take in his now aching rod, he glanced at her: “I am about to take you, Luna, this is your last chance to say no...” Frustrated, Luna lifted her hips up to show him that she needed him inside her, now! “I need you to tell me, Luna, angel. Please, just say yes.”

Her eyes widened at the thought he would walk away after making her feel more special than anyone in the entire world. Gathering up her courage Luna took in a deep breath: “Yes, Charlie, I want you. I need you. Please fill me with that wonderful appendage you're sporting, and now!”

Chuckling, Charlie slowly eased into her core so as not to cause her pain. With each inch she winced slightly and she had to support herself on his broad shoulder blades. For a visceral, primal reason, Charlie was pleased to find out he was her first, as he was slowly beginning to feel that in this beautiful oddity, he found a kindred spirit.

Once he was in as far as he was prepared to go, he leant down and sucked at her nipples again. Another series of mewls came from deep within her as she arched into his mouth so that he could feast on the whole of her breast. Hot hands explored up and down her body. Instinctively, she arched her hips and thrust smoothly up onto him. A dark growl of desire was her reward for her initiative, he thrust down on her harder than before, a loud moan escaped from her. The strange new sensation made Luna toss her head to the side as her fingers curled into her palms. Panting with the effort of the best dance she had to date.

“That's good!” he gasped.

She pulled his head down with her hand. Enthusiastically Luna kissed his neck. Edging her way along his jaw, ending at his lobe. On which she bit and suckled freely as her hands took their turn to explore him. Delighting in the feel of his wonderful six pack and scarred ribs. Almost purring in pleasure as he cried in ecstasy with her nimble touch.

“So beautiful,” she sighed as she wrapped her tongue around one of his nipples that elicited another growl from him.

He wrapped his fingers in her lovely blonde hair holding her head there for her sweet tongue to taste his all. Then he pulled her head back and devoured her mouth once more.

“So are you,” he replied.

They rolled over, so she was now on top of him. A smirk on her lips curved around her face, reminding Charlie again of her slightly reptilian quality that attracted him in the first place. Confidently, Luna thrust down on his shaft at the same time as he thrust upwards. Taking equal pleasure from the other. Tingles spread down them both and they continued meeting each other thrust for thrust whilst gazing deeply into each other's eyes now almost black with lust. Their bodies sweating together as they moaned, nipped, sucked, and screamed with and for each other.

It seemed like forever and yet not long at all when Luna felt a tightening in her core, conveying her need to come silently through a smile and a twinkling gaze, to her lover. Charlie answered by grabbing hold of her hips. Nails digging into her flesh, leaving ragged dents into her as he flipped her on her back. Fire burned through their eyes. Not being able to control himself any longer Charlie began rocking harshly into her.

“Luna,” he moaned, as he felt her walls grip his rod. In an act of passionate desperation, he scratched down her ribs. Losing his battle to remain in control. “Lu – na!”

Luna flipped back so she was on top and mimicked his movements onto him. Desperate to hear her final scream he reached between their bodies and began gruffly playing with her clit. Her walls finally trapped him inside her.

She threw her head back and screamed. “CHARLIE!”

Seconds after, Luna collapsed on top of the spent man beneath her. Sprawled inelegantly around his body, allowing their sweat to mingle. Heavy breaths fell on each other's shoulders adding to the goosebumps already pimpling their skin.

“After that,” Charlie had trouble gaining breath, as they lay in each other's arms. “I don't think I want to let you go.”

“Would you let me explore my own private theories?” Luna asked. “If I stayed here, would you allow me to be... me?” her voice small, for the first time in her life suddenly aware of how odd she was and felt insecure about it. “Charlie, your friends won't make fun of you for being with me?”

“Of course you can be whoever you bloody hell want to be,” Charlie exclaimed, holding her face in both his hands, roughly brushing stuck hairs behind her ears, “I find you interesting,” he kissed down below her lobe again to illustrate the point he was making at how interesting he did find her. “As for my friends, we're all mad here, we chose to care for dragons for Merlin's sake,” Luna giggled at Charlie's carefree assessment. “Your theories could make for some great dinner conversations.”

Luna levered herself up and kissed his sweaty, salty lips and licked her lips afterwards to draw as much of him as possible in her.

“Thank you,” she said simply as she snuggled in his embrace feeling more powerful that night in her sense of self than she had ever felt before. “Thank you also for making me feel beautiful.”

“That's because you are bloody gorgeous, Luna, who has said otherwise?”

Shrugging, Luna lowered her lashes watching her fingers draw lazy circles around his nipples. “As you are the first to have me,” the only one if I have my way, Charlie vowed. “Then it is understandable I have never felt... this... before,” with soft sigh of regret she gazed back into his lovely eyes. “I was asked out at several times at school and was stood up each and every time. The only people to treat me with respect before now were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. They were the only people, other than my parents, who saw any worth in me.”

“Those were moronic boys,” Charlie said as he cuddled her close and kissed the top of her head. “You have always needed a man,” he tilted her chin up with the tip of his middle finger. “I think I can take you for the rest of my life, as long as you will have me?”

With the sensations of her orgasm still bringing a buzz to her head, Luna leapt up and hugged him fiercely: “YES!” she screamed.

Smirking with pride as he held her in his arms Charlie was devising a thank-you note to Hermione as he drowsed off to sleep, arms full of happy sated witch.

CW/LL

_“To The Editor_

_Hello Hermione, this is my letter of resignation. I have fallen in love and am staying here in Romania with my fiancée. It is Charlie Weasley and he says I am his angel. I am sorry for this suddenness I wasn't expecting it myself._

_I hope you can find someone suitable soon enough._

_Luna Lovegood.  
Ex-Quibbler Reporter.”_

Hermione smiled as the owl flew off. Her plan had worked; she couldn't wait to tell Molly. She had already got in a new Reporter in the form of Dennis Creevey.

_“Hi Hermione,_

_Can I say thank you for sending me an angel when I did not realise I needed one. If my mother is behind this thank her also. Luna and I will be arranging our forthcoming nuptials at the Burrow. I thought you might want to be the first to know._

_Sometimes it is wonderful having interfering friends._

_Love  
Charlie (soon to be Mr Lovegood... there are enough Weasley's left to carry on the family name, no one to carry on hers) Weasley.”_

The door to her office flung wide open and in walked her boyfriend, reformed Death Eater, Thorfinn Rowle.

“Hello darling,” Thorfinn greeted. Before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. “Good news or bad?”

“Good, Luna Lovegood is going to be another Mrs Weasley – or Mrs Lovegood, as Charlie is being unconventional yet again and taking his wife's name,” she smiled a little at that. She had better understanding of familial magic since she started dating men from the other side of the war. “So she no longer works for me, I've killed two metaphorical birds with two equally metaphorical stones!”

“You're going to have to say those words one day,” Thorfinn sighed rolling his eyes in exasperation. “Whatever happened to the tough little witch I fell for?”

“I can't Finn,” Hermione said despondently. “Luna's a friend and I just couldn't set her in the office and say 'you're fired!' like I'm Alan Sugar...” she caught the blank look on her blond hulk of a boyfriend. “Muggle reference,” she muttered. Her father loved the Apprentice and made her watch it with him. “It just doesn't work like that for me.”

“Oh, whatever, you're too soft you are!”

“Perhaps,” Hermione smiled. Inspired, she sat herself on Thorfinn's lap. “But you're not darling!”

Thorfinn smirked wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only Weasley smut and Luna smut I am willing to write... Charlie fascinates me I must admit.


End file.
